the breeze
by ariesassy
Summary: a wonkyu drabble fanfict. pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menunggu kekasihnya datang membawakan setangkai lili putih kesukaannya dan sang rembulan beserta hamparan bintang di langit menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka.


**The breeze**

This is a wonkyu drabble fict. Of course i don't own them, i just own the plot of this story. Some mistakes are mine, other is God's own. Just enjoy the breeze...

*******CHO KYUHYUN**** POV***

_Semilir angin membelai kulit__ pucat__ku lembut,__ menggoyangkan anak rambut yang menutupi dahiku._

_Aroma __apel hijau__ menguar perlahan __dari _sweater baby blue_ yang kupakai, kemudian __mendominasi padang luas yang kupijak__._

_Sim__f__on__i__ serangga-serangga __kecil__ mengalun __apik __di telingaku,__ menyebarkan suasana ceria di hamparan langit gelap._

_P__arade sang ratu malam nan elok bersama ratusan pengawalnya-ribuan rasi bintang m__engisi ke-alpaan langit, meramaikannya dengan kerlingan centil mereka._

_Dan aku disini, tersenyum manis menunggu kedatangannya..._

***CHOI SIWON ***

Angin nakal menggelitik leher berwarna tan milikku, memaksa kumpulan serabut saraf di permukaan kulitku untuk mengirimkan impuls ke otakku dengan secepat kilat, menandakan bahwa tubuhku menggigil karenanya.

Gemerisik dedaunan saling berbisik penuh iri padaku, tak rela ketika kaki jenjangku melangkah kedepan dengan gagah. Penuh percaya diri.

Lampu-lampu menyorot setangkai bunga yang tergenggam ditanganku penuh takjub. Setangkai lili putih yang baru saja mekar. Cantik.

Tercium aroma mint perlahan merambat seiring jalanan yang kulewati. Mengakar kuat di rongga hidungku, menyesaki sepasang paru-paru yang kumiliki.

_I'm walking towards you, to give my beautiful lily..._

**000**

_Angin pegunungan menggoyangkan rerumputan hijau yang dibiarkan tumbuh menutupi kedua lututku yang terbalut celana kain hitam gelap milikku._

_Kemudian kedua bola mata karamelku tertuju pada r__ibuan kupu-kupu berterbangan mengelilingiku__._

_Lalu mengumpul ke dalam satu titik dan membentuk formasi__ terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dirinya._

_Kedua bola mata karamelku melebar tatkala angin pegunungan membawa harum yang familiar di _nasal_ku._

_Takkan pernah kulupa perpaduan h__arum __apel__ bercampur __mint ini__, mungkinkah ia sudah datang?_

"Jeongmal bogoshippo, Siwon-Hyung!"

Aku tertegun melihat senyumnya yang terkembang sempurna di wajah putih pucatnyanya, mempermanis penampilan sederhananya malam ini.

Ribuan kupu-kupu kini menari menggoda di perutku, mengikuti irama cepat dari detak jantung yang kumiliki.

Telingaku berdengung akan lantunan simfoni alam yang menyambut pertemuan kami. Gesekan dedaunan, siulan angin, paduan suara kumbang-kumbang yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan.

Hentakan angin nakal kembali mendorongku untuk menghilangkan jarak diantara kami, menciptakan atmosfer canggung diantara kami.

Dan setangkai lily putih menjadi lambang pertautan hati kami.

**000**

_Rona mera__ tak kentara __merayap perlahan di kedua belah pipiku__ ketika ia membisikkan hal manis padaku._

_Kurasakan jemarinya menelusup diantara anak rambutku__, lalu berhenti pada tengkuk leherku._

_Sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut bagaikan candu bagiku,_

_Bahkan kini sang rembulan menatap malu diantara kumpulan awan yang menaungi kami,_

Kukaitkan kedua tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya, mendekapnya erat seolah takut ia akan lepas dariku.

Kuhirup dalam-dalam semerbak wangi apel hijau di lehernya, wangi yang selalu menenangkan degup jantungku yang menggila.

Berapa lama aku tak merasakan sentuhan lembutnya?

_Molla._

Satu pintaku, biarkan waktu berhenti.

**000**

"_Saengil chukka hamnida__, __Kyuhyunnie_."

"_Saranghae, Hyung_."

Wuuzzzzzh...

**000**

Gomawo, Siwon Hyung_._

_Karena kau mau mencintaiku dengan tulus.__ Dari dulu, sekarang dan selanjutnya._

_Seperti aku yang selalu mencintai kau dari dulu, sekarang dan selanjutnya._

_Dan __aku akan terus, takkan lelah __menunggumu untuk kembali disisiku._

Dia pergi begitu saja. Tak kembali.

Menghilang diantara ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengerumuninya,

Kini yang kupeluk hanyalah udara kosong.

Rasa sesak itu mengumpul didada, menyakitkan.

Terlebih dengan hempasan angin dingin menerpaku.

Menyedihkan.

**000**

"_Please, don't go anywhere, __Kyuhyun-ah__..."_

"_I always stay in your heart, __Siwon Hyung,__"_

"_I'll __and always __wait for you."_

**000**

Kau benar. Kau akan selalu dihatiku, dari dulu, sekarang dan selanjutnya

Dan kau telah berjanji untuk selalu menungguku bukan?

Tunggulah aku,

Biarkan waktu yang mengatur pertemuan kita kembali.

_Ya, _Hyung_. __biarkan waktu mempertemukan kita kembali._

_Lalu kepada sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi penyatuan kita._

_Dan __simfoni__ alam yang menjadi lagu pengantar kebahagiaan kita._

**END**


End file.
